


Focus or a lack thereof

by marginalia



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-14
Updated: 2007-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Less-is-more challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Less-is-more challenge.

Ray's spinning out, energy singing through him, the high of the case, man, there's nothing like it. He's on a roll, moving through the station, but then there's Fraser, bringing him to a halt like some kind of Mountie stoplight. Fraser's hand is at his chest, nearly touching, bringing him up short. He's whispering now, whispering in his damn ear in the middle of the station, like Ray can pay attention to anything other than how close Fraser's hand is and how clean he smells and how often do they wash those uniforms anyway?

Everyone is probably ignoring them, but even Ray's in charge of himself to realize that Fraser's not going to do any of the many things that are flying through Ray's head right now, and it would probably be best, considering their location, that Ray also keep himself in check. He's only human, though, so Ray tilts in towards him all the more, a bundle of potential energy and hope taking in the heat of Fraser so near him, his breath warm on Ray's ear, his voice... oh yeah. His voice.

"Ray. Ray. Ray. Ray."

Ray tilts back and grins. "Okay, Fraser. I'm back now."


End file.
